rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Do Ya Thang (song)
"Do Ya Thang" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, taken from the deluxe edition of her sixth studio album, Talk That Talk (2011). It was written by Terius Nash and Rihanna herself, with production helmed by Nash under his stage-name The-Dream. "Do Ya Thang" is an R&B song with prominent influences of music from the 1980s. The song uses "catchy" drum breaks, synths and "funky" and "subtle" hook. Lyrically, it is a complimentary love track that contains "curse" words and a repetitive chorus. "Do Ya Thang" garnered predominantly positive reviews from music critics, with many of them praising its composition and sound, while also linking it to Rihanna's previous works from her first studio album Music of the Sun (2005). Upon the release of Talk That Talk, the song debuted on the lower regions of the singles charts in South Korea and the United Kingdom; at number 80 and 136 respectively. It also debuted on the UK R&B Chart at number 38. Lyrics You are missing that kissing when we're over Boy what i'm feeling never feel it about another I need you, why can't you come over And you my lover But I love you like a brother Baby don't want at the end of the day You are who you are And I love it that way Lasting love, if you know the difference You had a little game on ya Caught up in your feelings We together like, ohhh You know that imma do whatever I'm not gon' leave This kind of love don't come easy We don't care what they think Promise we'll stay the same Say that you stay right here for me See I know you like being round chicks Turn looking at hips, and a little outfit What can I say That's what I love about you babe Yeah don't mess, 'cause I know you gon' lie You way too sexy, never be shy What can I say That's what I love about you babe Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang You the shit Yaeah, baby you the bomb Middle of the day Give Me What I want It feels so special It feels so good And he ain’t going no where even if he could I got that ow ow You know what I’m talking about bout Make a nigga scream and shout, shout Every time the lights go out out We out out You know that imma do whatever I'm not gon' leave This kind of love don't come easy We don't care what they think Promise we'll stay the same Say that you stay right here for me See I know you like being round chicks Turn looking at hips, and a little outfit What can I say That's what I love about you babe Yeah don't mess, cause I know you gon' lie You way too sexy, never be shy What can I say That's what I love about you babe Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang And I know what you thinking of That I don't know a thing about love But what I know is I'm his girl And he's the one for me See this shit ain't worth tripping over Do you thing, it doesn't matter As long as we gon' rock forever Love is all we need Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang Do ya thang, do ya thang, Do ya, do ya, do ya thang See I know you like being round chicks Turn looking at hips, and a little outfit What can I say That's what I love about you babe Category:Songs Category:Talk That Talk Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Bonus Tracks